vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shang Tsung
|-|Old= |-|Young= |-|Young (Movie)= Summary Shang Tsung is a primary antagonist in the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. He is a shapeshifting sorcerer who requires the souls of other beings to sustain his life force. Allied with Shao Kahn, he is granted the status of being a free-roaming sorcerer, who can move between realms undetected by the Elder Gods. While he is technically a subordinate of Shao Kahn, his loyalty ultimately seems to be to himself, as evidenced when he allied with Quan Chi to take down Shao Kahn. Under Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung has consistently performed as the host of the Mortal Kombat tournaments. He is a soul sorcerer and historical host of the Mortal Kombat. Born in Earthrealm, Shang Tsung’s relentless pursuit of powerful magic led him to Outworld, where Shao Kahn offered him a dark power that no sorcerer on Earthrealm could. Shang Tsung pledged his eternal loyalty to Shao Kahn in exchange for this evil magic, but he is no faithful servant. He dreams of the day his sorcery will overtake Shao Kahn’s, and he’ll pay any price to get there. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 7-B Name: Shang Tsung Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Over 1000 years old Classification: Human, Sorcerer, Host of the Mortal Kombat tournament (former) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Despite his decrepit appearance, he still possesses superhuman strength from the souls he has taken allowing him to twist necks, lift people by the neck and decapitate others with his strikes), Martial Arts (Crane, Mantis, Snake. Has absorbed many fighting styles such as Jōjutsu), Weapon Mastery (Wields a straight sword), Acrobatics (Exercises enhanced condition. Can do slides with drop kicks and jump attacks), Immortality (Types 6 and 8. As a disembodied spirit, he can transplant his soul to a new host body. Due to having his soul eternally bound to Shao Kahn, his soul will return to Outworld by magics powerful than death as long as Shao lives), Stealth Mastery (Quietly flew towards Johnny Cage. Able to infiltrate the Wu Shi Academy. Can traverse the realms undetected by the Elder Gods), Magic (Well versed in dark arts), Longevity (Can prolong his age by consuming souls), Soul Manipulation (Well versed in soul magics Can consume souls, which replenishes his life force and stamina, amplifies his powers, allows him to gain their memories, also allows him to turn the soul's life force into fire skulls and absorb their "attributes", causing him to mimic their form and powers), Energy Projection (Can use pure bolts of soul energy), Fire Manipulation (Able to summon fire pillars, shoot beams of fire, imbue his attacks with fire, etc.), Magma Manipulation (Can make lava streaks), Hellfire Manipulation (Can summon erupting bolts of hell flames), Explosion Manipulation (Able to blow up corpses and make soul blasts), Metal Manipulation (Can summon metal spikes), Teleportation ( Can swap positions, teleport others and by himself), Portal Creation (Can create small lava portals or large fire portals. Can summon a Soulnado, which is a portal that sucks in souls), BFR (Can banish others using a portal), Resurrection (Can resurrect others from their souls. Claims to be capable of reviving Onaga Kahn), Necromancy (Summons undead Shaolin monks), Healing (Mid-Low. Healed Kabal from 3rd degree burns), Telekinesis (Lifted Raiden into the air. Can restrain others before exploding them. Can stun opponents using telekinesis), Telepathy (Speaks to the Krypt Explorer when he is not physically present), Summoning (Able to call in corpses), Chain Manipulation (Can create energy chains), Sealing (Can trap souls into his phylacteries), Intangibility (Can turn into an energy orb. Can phase his hands), Curse Manipulation (Can use his scrolls to apply curses that decreases attack damage and increase damage taken by the opponent), Transformation ( Has a hidden, fiery serpent form that he can turn into), Social Influencing (His treacherous nature allows him to easily convince others. Was able to convince Shao Kahn not to kill him & gained his favor despite failing Shao many times. Often uses a person's mood and attitudes as leverage. For example, he was able to utilize Kenshi's hubris to lure him into the Well of Souls by promising him a katana worthy of his skills. More instances of his influence and persuasion), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Wields a massive stock of souls, with over thousands of souls trapped inside of him. Scales to Ermac, who can shrug off Takeda's mind powers with his large soul stock) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Defeated by foes in the level of Smoke and Kitana) | City level (Empowered by consuming thousands of souls. Killed Liu Kang and a clone of Shao Kahn. Defeated Raiden alongside Quan Chi) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Quan Chi who blocked lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | At least Class K Striking Strength: Large Building Class | City Class Durability: Large Building level | City level Stamina: High | Very high Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with a sword. Tens of meters with magic and projectiles. Standard Equipment: Ancient scrolls, soul phylacteries, straight sword *'Optional Equipment:' None notable *'Can Create/Summon:' Magical chains, giant flaming serpent, corpses, undead Shaolin monks, doppelgangers, forcefields, portals, lava pools, soulnado, metal spikes and his own items Intelligence: Gifted (Expert schemer and skilled combatant; possesses knowledge of genetics, having created such biological abominations as Mileena, Skarlet and Meat in his Flesh Pits) Weaknesses: Must regularly steal souls to maintain his power, unlike Quan Chi. If he loses all of the souls he had absorbed upon losing his physical body, he will return in an immensely weaker state. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Morphing:' Morph into a kombatant of your choosing. *'Fire Skull:' Shoot a flaming skull. **'Inferno Skull:' Fire Skull can now be amplified twice, causing you to shoot three skulls. *'Soul Steal:' Steal the opponent's soul, mimicking them afterwards. *'Mysterious Magic:' Run and teleport behind the opponent to kick them. *'Fire Ring:' Shoot two arcing fireballs. *'Sorcery Rush:' Slide towards the opponent. *'Screaming Soul:' Launch a bolt of pure soul energy at the opponent. *'Crashing Flames:' Conjures a series of flames that fly down to the opponent. *'Ground Eruption:' Bolts of hellfire erupt from the ground twice. *'Force Lift:' Transform into Ermac and lift the opponent into the air before slamming them down. *'Inferno Barrier:' Summon a pillar of flames behind the opponent. *'Soul Well:' Create a lingering mass of soul energy that can be activated to heal Shang Tsung. *'Corpse Drop:' Summons a bloated corpse that crashes down to the opponent. **'Explosive Corpses:' Corpse Drop now sends the opponent high into the air. *'Scatter Souls:' Unleash a point-blank explosion of soul energy. *'Shake:' Transform into Smoke and vibrate rapidly, parrying projectiles and attacks. *'Slide:' Transform into Reptile and rush towards the opponent. *'Superkick:' Transform into Rain and unleash a devastating kick. *'Soul Swap:' Instantly switch places with the opponent. *'Malignant Sorcery:' Curse the opponent, reducing the damage they deal. *'Vile Inscriptions:' Curses the opponent, increasing the damage they take. *'Throw:' Shang Tsung phases his hand into opponent's chest before pulling a small portion of their soul out and stores it in a small urn. He proceeds to do an open palm strike infused with flames to send them away from him OR Shang Tsung summons a pool of lava beneath them and buries them in it. He closes the lava pool and summons it behind him while firing a blast of energy from his scroll as the pool spits them out. |-|Brutalities= *'The Klassic:' Shang Tsung performs an uppercut, but it decapitates them with their spine intact. *'Essence Thief:' Shang Tsung phases his hand through the opponent's chest to take a part of their soul before fully draining their soul, causing their body to turn grey as their skin disintegrates. *'Visceral Punt:' Shang Tsung buries half of his opponent into a pool of lava before punting their head off, spine included. *'True Fifty Fifty:' Shang Tsung transforms into Ermac and telekinetically lifts the opponent before tearing them in half. *'Fountain of Bl00d:' Shang Tsung transforms into Rain and delivers a decapitating roundhouse kick, causing their head to fly back to his hand. *'Walk It Off:' Shang Tsung transforms into Reptile and slides towards the opponent with enough force to obliterate their legs. *'Spatial Override:' Shang Tsung makes a gesture and disappears. The opponent glows green as they twitch and convulse violently before exploding, with Shang Tsung appearing in their place. |-|Super Moves= *'Your Soul Is Mine:' Shang Tsung magically pulls the opponent towards him before phasing his hands into their ribs to break it as he drains their soul before delivering a skull shattering knee strike that sends them flying away from him. *'Shapeshifter's Barrage:' Shang Tsung hurls a large blast of soul energy that pushes them away from him, setting them up for an attack. He transforms into Sub-Zero and slides towards the opponent, causing them to flip behind him as he turns back to stab them through the skull with an icicle that freezes their body. The opponent is sent flying again as Shang transforms into Scorpion who pulls them in with his spear then stabs and slits their throat. Finally, he transforms into Noob Saibot and grabs them as they both fly up before crashing down to do a neck-breaking suplex of darkness. Key: Base | Deadly Alliance Gallery |-|Gallery= Shang_tsung.png File:Shang Tsung_MK3.png|MK3 Young Shang Tsung. File:Shang Tsung_MKA.gif|MKA Shang Tsung. File:lMuqzAA.png|MK9 Young Shang Tsung. File:Wantedpostereee.png|Shang Tsung's wanted poster. |-|Intros= OPpLfFE_-_Imgur.gif|Infusion of Souls. ZEStn4l_-_Imgur.gif|Crush Defiance. Tg0dnLU - Imgur.gif|Summon the Well. Am4nnJB_-_Imgur.gif|Infernal Shapeshifter. |-|Victory Poses= Ezgif-5-eda09a65d947.gif|Damned Procession. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humans Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Traitors Category:Elders Category:Wise Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Cursed Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Scientists Category:Sidekicks Category:Psychics Category:Sadists Category:Tricksters Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Sorcerers Category:Rich Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Blade Users Category:Acrobats Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Memory Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magma Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Metal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Necromancers Category:Healers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Summoners Category:Chain Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Curse Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:NetherRealm Studios